halostuntingfandomcom-20200214-history
Top of Map Ledge (Longest)
The Top of Map Ledge is a stunt that involves ledging into the ceiling of Longest. Tutorial Two Player Method This stunt requires the cooperation of at least two players who shall be referred to as Player 1 and Player 2. #To begin, set up a spawn bump to get Player 1 inside of the wall at either base. #Have Player 1 center themselves on the corner and then run jump to the next corner towards the hallway. #Have Player 1 walk down the ledge to the corner closest to the side of the hallway. #Have Player 1 jump onto the ledge in the wall in the side of the hallway. #Have Player 1 walk up the ledge up the hallway. #Have Player 1 crouch jump to the corner to their left. #Have Player 2 stand between Player 1 and the side of the hallway facing into the wall. #Have Player 1 crouch jump onto Player 2's head while still being inside of the ledge. #Have Player 1 jump onto the corner closest to them in the top of the hallway. #Have Player 1 jump onto the next corner in the top of the hallway directly in front of them. #Have Player 1 move a bit to the left so they can see a bit of the wall and then jump forward again onto the next corner in front of them. #Have Player 1 turn left and move down the ledge a bit. #Have Player 1 face back at the corner they were just on and then jump crouch onto the corner that is directly above it. #*You can continue the ledge from here to anywhere else at the top of the map by jumping on the corners at the top of the windows in the top of the map. Six Player Method This stunt requires the cooperation of at least six players who shall be referred to as Player 1, Player 2, Player 3... etc. #To begin, set up a spawn bump to get Player 1 inside of the wall at either base. #Have Player 1 proceed about halfway down the ledge then stop. #Set up a spawn bump to get Player 2 inside of the wall by Player 1. #Have Player 2 proceed down the ledge and onto the very back of Player 1's head. #*There must be enough space on Player 1's head for the next player in the stack to jump up. #Repeat steps 3-4 with the next three players to build a stack up to the ceiling of the map. #*If players begin to de-render and are no longer solid, have them adjust, usually more into the map, so they render properly and become solid again. #Have Player 6 proceed up the stack and jump to the ledge in the window closest to them. #*You can continue the ledge from here to anywhere else at the top of the map by jumping on the corners at the top of the windows in the top of the map. Other information Trivia *There is a large area that could be considered the top of longest. Category:Stunts Category:Halo (PC) Category:Multiplayer Category:Longest Category:Ledges Category:Ceiling Ledges